Secrets Told
by Tagalong
Summary: Robin convinces Artemis to tell the team about her real family.
1. Chapter 1

Robin and Artemis were hanging out in the cave, doing homework when Robin seemed to come to a decision. "Hey, Artemis, I want to tell you something"

"What is it Robin?" replied Artemis.

"Uh, it's something private, follow me." When Robin said this, Artemis became curious. She followed him to the beach and was not expecting what the young boy said next.

"I know what you're hiding from the team, and wanted you to know that you can talk to someone about it if you need to." said Robin quickly.

"What! I'm not hiding anything!" exclaimed a flustered Artemis.

"Yeah a whole secret family tree isn't something that you've hidden from the team." Robin countered sarcastically.

Artemis opened her mouth to reply, but decided against it, and instead of denying the truth again she asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since you first joined the team." answered Robin.

"And you haven't said anything!" the archer asked, terrified of her past being revealed to the rest of the team.

"Of course not. I only got permission to tell you that I knew yesterday. Before that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, not even Kaldur!" said a very insulted Robin. "I don't disobey orders involving other people's secrets!"

"Okay," said Artemis, trying to calm herself down, "he knows and won't tell anyone. I have nothing to worry about."

"Did you know that talking to your self is a sign of insanity?" asked Robin. The archer shot him a deadly look. "Shutting up now."

"Since you obviously know everything about me, you must think that I'm the mole." Robin opened his mouth to say something, when Artemis continued. "Well I'm not. If you've done a thorough check of my background, then you'd know that Batman personally asked for me to join the team. You also know that I saved Kid Flash's life when you guys fought Amazo. Would I do that if I wanted to harm the team?"

"Artemis! I don't think that you're the mole!" shouted an exasperated Robin.

"You don't?" asked Artemis, relieved.

"No, I don't. I would have threatened you with my knowledge if I thought you were taking advantage of our oblivion." The two young teens sat on the beach quietly for a while, until Artemis broke the silence.

"Thanks Robin."

"For what?" asked Robin.

"For letting me know you knew, and giving me someone to talk to about my secrets. You have no idea how much stress I've been under lately. Red Arrow isn't giving me any slack." answered Artemis.

"I've known Roy for a long time, and one thing you should know is that he's really overprotective of his friends. That combined with the fact that he's jealous of you makes a pretty cranky archer." commented Robin. Artemis was shocked.  
"Red Arrow's jealous of _me_!"

"Obviously. Imagine the situation from his prospective. You've just left your mentor to become an independent hero, and in less than a month are replaced by some girl with practically no experience in the field."

"No experience! Does he have any idea of what I've done?" Artemis interrupted.

"No, he doesn't. All he knows is that you're not Green Arrow's niece. Anyway, this random girl walks in out of nowhere and takes your friends, spot on the team, and old mentor. Would you be jealous of you if you were him?" The boy wonder finished talking and looked to the female archer for an answer.

"I guess that I would be jealous. But still, what kind of jealousy would cause him to accuse me of being the mole?" asked a newly enlightened Artemis.

"He doesn't know your background, and that makes you an obvious suspect in his mind." replied Robin.

"He doesn't know your past either, and you're not a suspect! Besides, even if he did know my history he would just have more reason not to trust me" said Artemis glumly. The thirteen-year-old had no response to that. "My dad was right. I should just quit while I'm ahead. I can only keep up this charade for so long."

"Artemis, you can't quit! You have two options. You can either tell the team before they find out themselves, or you can keep lying and hope that when the others find out they accept whatever excuse you give for not telling them the truth." stated Robin.

"Well when you put it that way, I should call a team meeting and tell everyone the truth." said Artemis. "If I did that they would say 'no biggie, we still totally trust you. We're sure you had a good reason for lying about your family. Let's have popcorn and forget you ever lied'"

"Sarcasm is really not whelming in this situation"

"I'm just saying the most likely response to my little speech" retorted Artemis.

"Again with the sarcasm! They would not be all that happy that you lied, but they'd get over it. What would completely destroy their trust in you would be waiting until Sportsmaster or Cheshire told them that _they're_ your real family." responded Robin.

"You really think that the rest of the team would believe them? They are the bad guys, and bad guys lie to get what they want. All I'd have to do was dismiss their comment as a lie, and the others would believe me." countered the archer.

"Yeah, until they find out some other way. Even if the rest of the team doesn't find out another way, Kaldur did listen to Sportsmaster about the mole. He would at least tuck the information into his head for future examination; if not directly confront you about it." replied the boy wonder.

"So you really think I should tell them."

"It would be in your self interest."

"Well Wonder Boy, you're a detective: tell me how everyone would react to this wonderful bit of dirt on me." After Artemis made her request the younger teen thought for a while, and then answered her request.

"Enough sarcasm already! Anyways, I think that the main people you'd have to worry about will be Wally and Roy. M'gann will be a little shocked, but get over it quickly, and will probably be more concerned with how you felt sharing this news with everyone. Conner will get mad you didn't tell anyone, and will probably break some stuff. He'll accept the news quickly too though, seeing that he was created by villains too. Kaldur will listen to you quietly, and decide how to feel after a while, but won't get mad. Zatanna will probably have the same reaction as M'gann. Roy will just hate you more than he already does, and Wally will be disappointed in you, but also angry at himself for trusting you at all. Most of the adults already know, so they'll just be glad you told the truth."

"Alright. I'll tell the truth." when Artemis said this Robin silently did a celebratory fist-pump. Apparently she noticed because when she continued she said "I saw that. As I was saying, I'll tell the truth. However, according to your little speech, I should only tell M'gann, Zatanna, Conner, and Kaldur. That I'll do. Then if they still trust me, I can see if I want to tell Wally and Roy."

"But"

"Robin! I will do this in my own time! I will dictate who I tell and when. If you get in my way, well, you know what I can do." And with that, Artemis walked away. Robin sat alone on the beach for a while, and then headed back to the cave as well. When he entered the living room, he saw that Artemis had gathered M'gann, Conner, Zatanna and Kaldur. He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'now?' Artemis's answering nod clearly said 'yes, now'. Artemis took a deep breath and said, "Guys I have something to tell you. I'm not really Green Arrow's niece."

"What!"

"You're not?"

"Why'd you lie?"

"Who are you then?"

"That isn't all, he's not my uncle but I am related to someone you're familiar with" at this the female archer took a deep breath. "I am Cheshire's sister, and Sportsmaster's daughter." Before the other teen heroes could interrupt she quickly finished, "I didn't lie to you because I didn't trust you, or wanted to betray you. I wanted to fit in and prove that I am not the villain that my father trained me to be." The other heroes in the room were silent until Kaldur spoke.

"I understand why you were hesitant to speak of your relations, but I believe I speak for all of us when I ask why you didn't tell us at least part of the truth sooner" Kaldur got three nods of agreement. "I wish for you to know that despite your family, I still trust you."

"I trust you too." said M'gann. "I understand that revealing deep secrets is really hard and not exactly on anyone's to-do list." Everyone in the room was surprised when Conner spoke.

"I also trust you. You're not the only one with daddy problems" Zatanna was the last to speak. She had been quietly mulling over what everyone had said, and finally came to a decision on what to say.

"Lying is wrong, but you have proved yourself a person that I can trust. I will trust you along with everyone else."

"Thanks, I thought that you would hate me for lying about my family. I won't betray your trust." said a relieved Artemis.

"Not everyone trusts you, and now I have the proof I need that you are the mole. I'm turning you in to Batman." All feelings of friendship and relief turned immediately to shock when Red Arrow spoke. Despite Artemis' careful planning about who she would reveal her secret to, Red Arrow had hidden in the doorway and heard every word.

Everyone had forgotten that Robin was in the room, until he spoke.

"You've known me forever, and you don't think that Batman already knows?" After robin said this he let out his signature cackle. "Wow, you don't know anything, do you?" Red Arrow was embarrassed.

"I had thought that if Batman knew about the Shadow on the team, he would have apprehended her a long time ago."

"No. He personally went to her house and asked her to join the team. Batman was the one who thought of the 'she's Green Arrow's niece' charade." The rest of the team (minus Wally) burst out laughing at Roy's mistake.

"Still wanna report me to Batman?" asked Artemis through her laughter.

"Ugh! You're all a bunch of immature children. I'm leaving!" said a frustrated Roy.

"So you all forgive me for lying to you?" asked Artemis, still laughing.

"Yeah"

"Of course."

"Me too"

"Mmhmm"

After the team reassured Artemis that they had forgiven her, Robin did an embarrassed Roy impression, and they all dissolved into laughter again. When Wally walked in, he asked

"What's so funny?"…

**A/N I posted this as unfinished, so please review, and tell me if you want me to continue this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long! Thanks Angel of Mysteries, Reina Grayson, Starlinglover, and Robin the Girl Wonder for reviewing! It means a lot to me. I also want to thank everyone who favorited/alerted this story. All you guys rock too! On with the story!**

_M'gann! Mind link!'_ Artemis thought, hoping that the Martian was listening. _'Everyone here?'_ asked M'gann.

_'Here'_

_'Yep'_

_'Yeah'_

_'Present'_ came the replies of Zatanna, Conner, Robin, and Kaldur.

_'Do I tell Wally that Sportsmaster and Cheshire are my family now?'_ asked Artemis. _'I mean no one really freaked out, and we dealt with Roy really well. Even if the news doesn't sit well with him, we can shoot him down like we did Red with embarrassment Arrow.'_ Unfortunately for Artemis, M'gann had forgotten to leave Wally out of the mind link. The archer's main annoyance was listening the whole time, and wasn't very happy when he heard what Artemis had been hiding from him.

"What? You're related to Shadows? Why'd you keep it a secret? You do know that this supports Roy's theory that you're the mole, right?" Wally exploded, a shocked expression on his face. Then, mostly talking to himself, the speedster continued. "I never should have trusted you. Just when I thought you might be a decent person, you go and drop a bomb like this." While Wally ranted about trust and his own stupidity, everyone else stared at M'gann. They were surprised that she had forgotten to keep Wally out of their telepathic conversation. Artemis's expression was one of hate: she was disgusted that Wally had found out by fault of M'gann. The archer girl was ready to strangle someone, and wasn't picky about who. Zatanna, Kaldur, and Conner changed from confused and surprised. They didn't understand how Wally knew and when they figured out how, they were surprised that so minor an error could have such disastrous results (heavy on the 'dis'). They were also surprised that Wally was more upset that he didn't figure out Artemis's secret than the fact that she lied to him. Robin had an amused expression; he was taping Wally's rant on his own stupidity for future blackmail purposes. "I can't believe I'm such a stupid individual…"

"Jeez, Kid Idiot, we all understand that you're stupid. Get over it!" shouted Artemis. "Are you gonna continue to rant on about your stupidity, or are you gonna accept the fact that I don't have the perfect, happy family that you do!" After her outburst, Artemis began to mentally count to ten, so that she wouldn't utilize her dad's training on Wally.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked you didn't tell us sooner. I would have quit hating you a lot sooner if I had thought you trusted us." Wally responded, his face redder than his hair after realizing what he had said earlier. "I'll forgive you if you forget everything I said about myself earlier."

Before Artemis could make any witty comment about Wally's self proclaimed stupidity, and the fact that she would always remember his words, Robin piped up.

"Sorry KF, no one is ever going to forget your little speech if you don't think carefully about your next words… I taped it and have the entire Justice League on speed dial. About what you're gonna say next, … 'I forgive you Artemis' would be appropriate."

"Dude! I thought we were friends! You can't do that to me!"

"Actually, I can." said Robin, smirking. Then he continued, "also, I'd rather have you mad at me than Artemis." Wally had no response for his best friend. He was long since used to losing arguments with the younger boy. "So, apologies or I push the button?" Robin asked looking to Artemis for confirmation. When he received an affirmative nod, he looked at Wally pointedly. After about three minutes of a mini Bat-Glare, courtesy of the Boy Wonder, Wally gave in, and apologized to his archenemy-that-is-on-his-team-that-he-might-actually-like.

"Sorry, Artemis, I might have overreacted." The archer in question raised her eyebrows at him, clearly expecting more. "And I hope that I can make it up to you?" he finished weakly.

"Well, now that you mention it, I have several ways for you to make it up to me…" Artemis said, slightly evilly. "I'll say that you need to complete ten future favors to compensate for your overreaction." With each word after this, she walked a step closer to Wally. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?" she asked sweetly. She was in the speedster's face now.

"Any help?" Wally asked the others. To his dismay, everyone else had left the room some time during his apology. "Great."

"No one else is here to help you now, Kid Wimp. I suggest you agree to these terms, or you're not leaving this room." Artemis meant that she was going to lock him in the room until he complied, but Wally took her threat a different way.

"Okay, okay, okay; I'll do it!" he said quickly, "Just please don't kill me!" Artemis was slightly confused at this last comment. While she was pondering the meaning of his words, she stepped back, allowing the boy to speed out of the room. She suddenly understood why Wally was so scared, but when she looked around for him, he was gone. Artemis rolled her eyes, made a sarcastic comment on how brave guys were, and took the Zeta tube back to her house in Gotham.

When she got home, her mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. When she caught sight of Artemis, she did the traditional, "How was your day, honey?" and for once, Artemis didn't have to lie about the quality of her day.

"It was great. Wally owes me a bunch of favors, and I learned that my team trusts me a whole lot more than I thought."

"Oh, that's good. Why does Wally owe you favors, and why do you feel that your team trusts you so much?" inquired her mother, turning to face her.

"Well, Robin convinced me to tell the team about Dad and Jade, and nobody really freaked out. Er, except for Wally, but he apologized. Oh, and he also owes me like, ten favors 'cause of his freak out." Artemis said, walking towards the small living room to polish her arrows. Her mother joined her, and took Artemis's arrows away.

"Honey, I don't want you holding these favors over this young man's head. For one thing, it's not very nice. Also a 'freak out', as you put it, doesn't merit ten favors, it is only worth five. I thought Jade covered the 'apologies into favors' lesson when you were three. You have to go back and tell him this, or you don't get _this_ back" She said waving the arrow.

"Fine, Mom, I'll call him." The archer girl said, attempting to take her arrow back.

"Now." Her mom ordered, snatching the arrow back.

"Fine," Artemis muttered. Then she stalked out of the room to call her least favorite team member. The phone rang, and Wally's mom answered. "Hi," Artemis said. "Can I talk to Wally?"

"I'm sorry, Wally's not home right now," said Mrs. West. "Can I take a message?"

"Well, where is he?" asked Artemis. She was a little frustrated; she had actually taken the time to call the guy, and he wasn't even home.

"He's at his Uncle's house. Why do you ask?" replied Mrs. West.

"I really need to get in touch with him," said Artemis, aware of her mother watching. "Can I have his Uncle's number?"

"Well, sure." She said, and gave the number. "Why do you need him so bad? Are you his girlfriend?"

"NO! I WILL NEVER BE THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BOY'S GIRLFRIEND!" Artemis shouted. Then she continued more quietly. "My Mom says that I need to apologize for some stuff I did today."

"Okay, well, he just walked through the door. I'll give him the phone." Wally's mom said, shocked at the girl's outburst.

"Hello, this is the Wallman," said Wally. "What do you need from me so desperately?"

"Listen up, Kid Obnoxious. I called to tell you that you only owe me _five_ favors. Not ten. And really, you may think that 'Wallman' sounds cool but it doesn't." As soon as she said this, Artemis hung up.

Wally just sat there listening to the dial tone until his mother asked who had called. "No one important," he said, hanging up the phone, "just the most annoying person on the planet."

"Does this person have a name?" questioned his mother.

"Yeah: Artemis," he replied, scowling.

"She didn't sound that annoying; just a little feisty. She was sort of like a spitfire." As his mother said those words, Wally remembered that Kent Nelson had said almost the exact same thing to him.

"I'm going up to do homework" Wally said. Even as he said those words, he knew that they weren't true. As he walked up the stairs, he knew that the only work he would get done would be to try and make sense of his feelings for Artemis.

Back in Gotham, Artemis was also thinking about Wally. Unfortunately for the speedster her thoughts were of what she would force him to do in her five free favors…

**A/N Should I continue? If I do, I need ideas for Wally's five favors to Artemis. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for taking so long! I get out of school next week, so I should be able to update faster. For this chapter I used Starlinglover's idea for arrow polishing. Thanks! Reina Grayson, I hope the other favor I put in is humiliating enough for you, and thanks for reviewing! Oh, and candi711, I took your idea and put it together with Starlinglover's. I hope that's okay. Thanks for reveiwing you guys. You're awesome. On with the story!**

A week had passed and Wally was beginning to feel safe from the possibly humiliating favors he owed Artemis. He had been avoiding her, but he was confidant that she had forgotten about the whole fiasco. He cautiously entered the kitchen of the cave to get a snack, where Artemis was sitting talking to M'gann. They were having an intense argument, and didn't even notice that he had entered the room.

"…For the last time: I'm not asking _him_!" Artemis was shouting.

"I think you're being a little harsh on him, you don't know that he would embarrass you. Besides you have the favors, not doing anything embarrassing could be one of them." With a start, Wally realized that the girls were talking about him. They continued their conversation, but Wally had stopped listening. The favors he thought he was safe from had just reared their ugly heads. He would have to cater to whatever Artemis wanted until the favors ran out. Suddenly, the girls noticed his presence in the room. "Ask him!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Ask me what?" Wally inquired. Artemis shot the Martian a dirty look and then proceeded to answer the boy's question.

"There's this stupid dance at my school, and attendance is mandatory. M'gann thinks that I should use one of my favors to have you come as my _partner_." She practically spat out the word.

"Why don't you just skip?" asked Wally, mortified of the prospect of going to a dance with his sworn enemy. Making all of this worse was the fact that he actually _liked_ Artemis, in some deep place of his subconscious.

"I can't." groaned the archer. "I lost my temper when I was talking to some girls at my school about who I was taking, and-"

"That's a shock", Wally muttered. Artemis glared at him and then continued.

"As I was saying, they accused me of not having a boyfriend, so I made up a fictional boyfriend. They didn't really believe me, so they dared me to bring him to the dance to prove it to them. Obviously, I accepted."

"Why is having a boyfriend so important to you?"

"It's not important to necessarily have one… it's the prospect of losing to those girls. Also, they can't talk to me that way. I'm _Artemis_!" She practically shouted the last word. Wally tried to hold in his laughter to no avail. "What's so funny", Artemis snapped.

"The fact that you care so much about what a few prissy girls said," he replied, still laughing. "What does this 'boyfriend' look like? And why do you need me to be him?" Wally asked.

"I used your description. I knew that a boy on the team would be my only choice. Robin's too young; Kaldur's away on a mission with Aquaman; Conner already has a girlfriend. That leaves you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I could force a boy from my school to go with me, but they would know I was lying. You, however, are semi-attractive and not from Gotham, _and_ you owe me favors. So obviously-"

"You were the perfect choice!" exclaimed M'gann. The duo had forgotten that she was in the room until she spoke up. "Also, you two look cute together"

"NO WE DON'T!" shouted Artemis and Wally in unison. M'gann smirked and rolled her eyes. "I _HATE_ HIM/HER! She/he's _not_ cute! Stop copying me! No, you stop!" While the archer and speedster were arguing, Robin walked in the room.

"Hey, M'gann, what'd Wally do this time?"

"Actually it's Artemis's fault: she has a mandatory dance at her school, and she's calling in one of her favors to make Wally go with her," the Martian replied. Robin seemed to understand, and the two lapsed into silence to watch Wally and Artemis's entertaining argument. After about ten minutes they ran out of insults. Artemis finished the argument with a flourish.

"You have to come and that's final. Oh, and my arrows are a little dull. They need a polish. And before you ask: yes that's favor two." After her announcement, she instructed Wally on how to clean her arrows and walked out of the room, pleased with the outcome of the argument. Soon after, the Zeta tube announced her departure.

"She can _not_ do this to me," Wally proclaimed.

"Actually, she can. Good news is, you only have three more favors," Robin replied. "But for now, time to start polishing. She has a_ lot_ of arrows." Wally started towards Artemis's room, and then turned around.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Unfortunately, Robin had done one of his ninja tricks and was already gone.

Five grumble filled minutes later; Wally started to polish the girl archer's arrows. After finishing one arrow he said to himself, "One down one hundred ninety-nine to go." Thus started the most miserable two hours of his life, and it didn't help that Artemis popped in every five minutes to tease him about his slow progress. To make matters worse, Flash zoomed in about halfway through to ask if he wanted to go out for pizza. Wally was forced to say no, leading to a very embarrassing remark from his uncle.

"Wow, Wally, turning down pizza for a girl? You must really love her." As soon as he finished, he had to go home to work on a science project that was due the next day. He hadn't even started. You would think that the worst part of his night would be all the hard work, but all Wally could think about was the fact that he never did get his snack.

Back in Gotham Artemis and her mother were settling down for dinner. "So, how was your day honey?"

"Uh, I used two of my favors from Wally today."

"What did you use them for?" asked her mom. Artemis smirked and then replied.

"I used the first one to make him come to the Academy dance with me this Friday, and the second one to make him polish my arrows."

"I thought the ones at the cave were new and didn't need to be cleaned."

"They didn't," she replied giggling.

"Artemis! You shouldn't take advantage of that poor boy." Her mother paused for a second. "Will it be worth the favor to see his face when you tell him the truth?" A huge grin passed over Artemis's face.

"I love how you think, Mom. Yes, it will be a thousand times worth it."

"Then I suppose I can't stay mad at you," her mom replied cracking a smile of her own. The two Crock women finished their meal laughing. _This is how it always should be, _thought Artemis.

At the same time, the West family was also sitting down to eat. The Allen's were over, so everyone involved was in for a great evening. Wally was slightly nervous that his uncle would mention the fact that he turned down pizza to help a girl. And, as fate would have it, while he was thinking this Barry told his parents. "Here's a funny story: I ran to the cave to see if Wally wanted to go out for pizza, and he said no. He was cleaning Artemis's arrows when I asked." This comment raised some eyebrows.

"You know, last week she called here and wanted to talk to him. She seems like a good match for you Wally," his mother said. At this point in the conversation Wally's face was the same shade as a fire engine, Santa's suit, and his own hair combined.

"So, Wally I'm busy 'till Friday. What do you say to pizza then? Unless you and Arty have plans for then," his uncle asked. Every eye at the table looked at Wally for an answer.

"She's making me go to a dance with her Friday." Wally muttered, still blushing. His family burst out laughing. _Why did she do this to me, _he wondered. Now he had until Friday to figure out how to prove to everyone that he didn't really like Artemis. Even though he actually might…

**A/N I need ideas for the dance in order to update more quickly. Please help! Oh, and review too please. And one last thing. My friend Starlinglover started an anti-deletemystorybecauseitisn'tlongenough rebelion. Go to her or my profile and copy the statement if you want to join. P.M. one of us for details. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Feel free to cyber kick me. I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update. Just so everyone knows, this chapter would never have been written if it weren't for candi711's idea. Words can't describe how awesome you are. Also, Reina Grayson, you have reviewed on every chapter so far. THANK YOU! On with the story!**

The dance of doom, as Artemis called it, had arrived. She was torn between feeling happy that she would be humiliating Wally and scared at the prospect of Wally humiliating _her_. She went up to her room to put on her dress. She actually quite liked her dress; it was an emerald green (the same shade as her hero suit) and fell to just below her knees. It had one of those skirts that was slightly longer in the back than it was in the front, and hooked around her neck, leaving her back bare. The dance was one of the rare occasions that Artemis would let her hair out of its ponytail to flow down her back; brushing her waist. She tied her hair back with a headband that was the exact same shade green as her dress. Now came the part that Artemis hated the most: high-heeled shoes. Out of all the skills the archer possessed, walking in high-heeled shoes was _not_ one of them. She did have a pair of flats, but the high-heels were one of the few things of Jade's that she had left behind before she became Cheshire. Contrary to popular belief, Artemis cared about her sister, and missed her. She pulled on a pair of sneakers, and threw her heels over her shoulder to put on before she went inside the school. She walked to the Zeta tube, and teleported to Mount Justice.

At the same time, in Central City, Wally was preparing for the dance as well. His mother had bought him a suit for the occasion, with a green dress shirt that matched Artemis's dress. The suit also came with a tie, which Wally had no idea how to put on. After about five minutes of attempting to put on the tie, almost strangling himself a few times, he finally relinquished his dignity and asked his mom for help. Finally, he was ready to Zeta to the cave to meet his 'date' for the night. They had agreed to meet at the cave because Wally had no idea how to get to Artemis's school.

Back in Gotham, Robin was also getting ready for the dance. He was going with his friend Barbra and was excited. He would be taking pictures of Wally and Artemis's 'date' for the team's enjoyment. He was wearing a suit with a blue shirt that, "Perfectly matched his eyes" according to Alfred. He, unlike Wally, put on his tie with a practiced air that can only be achieved by going to Bruce's parties. Every. Single. Week. He checked the charge on his camera, and was ready to go.

M'gann had been waiting for Artemis and Wally all evening. Then, the Zeta tubes announced the arrivals of Artemis and Wally. Upon seeing the 'couple' M'gann squealed with delight and said, "Oh my gosh! You guys look amazing together!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever, let's go before we're late."

"Not without pictures!" said M'gann.

When she saw Artemis's horrified expression, she continued. "It's an Earth tradition! Now come on!" She dragged the pair around the cave looking for a location with suitable light for photo taking. The Martian finally settled for a tree right outside of the cave. "Now hug each other and don't look like… that," she said taking in Artemis looking like she was being tortured, and Wally's grimace. When the two managed to look less like they wanted to kill each other, and more like a happy couple, M'gann quickly took several pictures.

"Are we done yet?" asked Artemis, practically panting with the effort of smiling while hugging Wally. She was relieved to hear the other girl's response.

"Yes. Now go and have a good time at your dance! And don't forget to _smile_." The duo walked to the Zeta tube as if to their funeral. In a matter of seconds, they were in Gotham.

"Come on, this way," hissed Artemis as they hurried through the streets. Gotham was a dangerous place at night, or any time really, even for two teenage superheroes. Artemis wanted to get to Gotham Academy as fast as she could. Finally, they made it to the school. They arrived at the same time as Dick and Barbra. While the girls were signing in, Dick covertly showed his camera to Wally. Wally was shocked, he knew that Robin went to this school, but he never put two and two together to figure out that Robin would be at the dance. The same dance where he would be pretending to date Artemis. Wally might be oblivious sometimes, but he wasn't stupid; he knew that his friend would either have perfect blackmail, or would simply send the pictures to the rest of the team as soon as they were taken. Wally's musings were cut short when Artemis said, "Are you coming or what?" He mouthed, '_Take any pictures and I will _kill _you_' to Robin, received a smirk in answer, and then followed Artemis into the school for the 'dance of doom'. They walked into the gym, and were immediately surrounded by the girls who had dared Artemis.

"So you really _do_ have a boyfriend," said one of the girls. She looked disappointed that she had been wrong. Then, an evil grin overtook her face. "I still don't believe you. To prove that you really win this bet, you have to dance with him when the slow music comes on… or are you too chicken?"

"Oh, it's on," said Artemis with a determined look on her face. "Come on Wally, let's find some better company." Artemis dragged Wally over to the table where Dick and Barbra were sitting, leaving the girls in her metaphorical dust. "May we sit with you?" Artemis asked politely.

"Of course," said Barbra. "We'd love it if you'd sit with us." The archer didn't know this, but Dick had had a very interesting conversation with her a few minutes before Artemis and Wally sat down….

[Flashback]

_"Hey, I need to ask you a favor," asked Dick, in a hushed tone. Barbra raised her eyebrows._

_"What?" she asked. Dick looked around, and when he saw that Artemis and Wally were otherwise engaged, he answered her._

_"Do you see that boy over there, standing next to Artemis?" when he got an affirmative nod he continued. "Well, I know him, and I am going to take pictures of him and Artemis for further embarrassment." Barbra looked confused._

_"Why _further_ embarrassment?" she asked._

_"They hate each other, and she strong armed him into coming with her so that she could win a bet," he answered. _

_"How does she know him?" asked Barbra, still confused. "And why do you need _my_ help?"_

_Robin scrambled to come up with a story that wouldn't reveal the secret identities of the team members._

"_They randomly bumped into each other last week and picked up the other person's bag. They sorta kept in touch since then. I need you to make sure that we stay close to them all night," Dick replied. _

_"Okay, I'll help you."_

[End flashback]

Once Artemis and Wally sat down, the four teens began to talk. "I don't know if you know him, but this is my _boyfriend _Wally," said Artemis, throwing a pointed stare at the girls who had made the bet with her. They were _very_ obviously eavesdropping on her conversation. Before Barbra could say anything, Dick replied.

"No, we don't. It's nice to meet you, Wally. I'm Dick, and this is Barbra." Barbra raised her eyebrows, but didn't comment. The group engaged in polite conversation, until the music changed from upbeat group dancing to slow couples dancing. Dick took out his camera, and made sure it was ready to capture the most embarrassing moment of Wally and Artemis's lives.

"Hurry up. We need to do this thing and prove that I am better than those evil, prissy, shallow girls!" exclaimed Artemis, marching determinedly onto the dance floor.

"But Artemis-"

"Quiet Wally. We're doing this whether you want to or not."

"Arte-" he tried again.

"No. Now start dancing," the archer interrupted.

"I don't slow dance!" Wally hissed. "The Chicken Dance is more my speed."Artemis wasn't expecting that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Wally didn't dignify that comment with a response. "Okay. We can do this. I'll just teach him. Yeah, I can do that," Artemis said to herself. Then she addressed her dance partner. "We're slow dancing. So, you put your hands on my waist, and I'll put mine on your shoulders. Then we sway back and forth 'til the song is over. Got it?"

Wally looked dazed, but followed her hurried instructions. "How did you learn how to slow dance?"

"Gotham Academy had a mandatory dancing class for this."

Back at Dick's table, he was taking pictures of Wally and Artemis's first dance. After he had a sizable amount, about fifty and a video, he sent them to Zatanna, Conner, M'gann, and Kaldur's phones in addition to Flash and Green Arrow. He used his knowledge of technology to make it look like the messages originated from Wally and Artemis. When he was done, Barbra dragged him onto the dance floor. "I didn't come with you just to help you humiliate your friend," she explained. The two danced until the song ended. When the exciting music came back on, Dick, Wally, Artemis, and Barbra all danced together. They were having a great time until the Chicken Dance came through the speakers. Everyone looked at Artemis simultaneously, knowing that she would be the only one that wouldn't want to participate in the Chicken Dance.

"N-O. I will _never _do the chicken dance. Ever. It is juvenile and stupid," said Artemis in response to three questioning looks. Wally put on his puppy eyes and prepared to go into battle against Artemis's strong will.

"Please, please, please, please, pl-" Wally was interrupted by a shout from the archer.

"OKAY! I'll do it! Just please quit _begging_ me!"

"Yes!" he said. Then Wally dragged his friend out onto the dance floor to do the, in his opinion, best dance ever. Dick, of course, saw this as the perfect opportunity to take another video. This particular video however, was going on both the Justice League and team systems for maximum embarrassment. When he was done Barbra dragged him over to where Wally and Artemis were dancing to participate in the second half of the Chicken Dance. The teens finished off the night with the Cubic Shuffle, and then went to their respective homes. Both Wally and Artemis had to admit, the night wasn't as bad as they had expected.

When Artemis got home, her mother was waiting at the door for her. "Well? How did it go? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great," said Artemis. "I'll be in my room if you need me." When Artemis got to her bedroom, she saw that she had two new texts from the team.

_'OMG Artemis! u and wally look so cute! thnx for the video and pics! 3 M'gann'_

'_What?_' thought Artemis as she read the text. '_I didn't send her anything._' She shrugged and then looked at her next message. It was from Zatanna.

_'Wow, I thought u hated him. u make a cute couple_ _-Z'_

Artemis had no idea what that meant; she didn't send her anything. '_It must have been Wally!'_ Artemis thought to herself, _'He was the only one from the team there. Why would he do that? He. Is. So. DEAD!'_

Wally entered his house through his bedroom window. He didn't want to face the relationship questions his mother would pose. He also checked his phone to see two new texts. The first one was from Kaldur.

_'From the pictures and video you sent me, I assume you and Artemis had a good time.'_

Wally realized right away what Robin had done, and thought to himself, '_I hate you Robin._' He then checked his other text.

_'Sheesh. I thought me and M'gann liked each other. –Conner'_

Wally knew he had to wait until the next day to destroy Robin. Unfortunately for both him and Artemis, they didn't know that the Chicken Dance video had yet to be uploaded.

When Robin arrived back at the mansion, he went straight to the Batcave.

"I am not amused by your videos," said Bruce. "That was an extreme risk to your secret identity. It will not happen again." At Robin's confused look, Batman elaborated. "Everything on your camera transmits directly to me. You were smart to scramble the signal so no one knew it was you, but it was still too risky."

"One more, Bruce. Please?"

"Is it the Chicken Dance one?" asked his mentor. Robin's smirk was answer enough. "Fine."

"Yes!" said Robin, quickly plastering the video all over the League and team systems.

"When they kill you, don't come running to me," said Batman watching the video for the seventh time that night. After Robin went to sleep, the Batman chuckled. He had rewired the security cameras from Mt Justice to the Batcave monitors so he could watch the fireworks when Wally and Artemis showed up tomorrow. This was going to be good.

**A/N So, what did you think? I have a vague idea for the next chapter, but I always accept ideas. I need more favors! I'm sorry if the dance was inaccurate. I've never actually been to one, and all of my knowlege comes from Glee and random books. I'm going to be on vacation for the next week, so unless I get ideas for the next favor today, I won't Be able to write anything until next week. REVIEW!**


End file.
